


Fifth Cup Down

by cloverpaloma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce tries, Dick is oblivious, Duke Thomas is tired, Established Relationship, Except Everyone Knows, M/M, Obligatory Sleepy Tim, Secret Relationship, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverpaloma/pseuds/cloverpaloma
Summary: Duke Thomas has seen some shit. Tim is a shit. Jason gives a shit. And there’s lots of coffee.





	Fifth Cup Down

**Author's Note:**

> I must pay my dues to the fandom with a sleepy Tim living on coffee fic, so have fun!

Bruce looked down at Tim with concern. “Tim, that’s your fourth cup of coffee.”

“And it’s only seven o’clock,” Steph added.

Tim waved a hand but didn’t set the cup down. He had been up all night trying to link a mayoral candidate to a trafficking ring, and he still had more paperwork to do before noon.

“You should, like, sleep, dude,” Duke said. He had watched in horror as Tim had chugged his first coffee, still boiling and with no milk or sugar. The next two had been almost as bad.

“No time,” Tim grumbled.

“Maybe just for a few minutes, Tim,” Steph said gently. “You look exhausted.”

“M’fine,” Tim said, drinking the rest of the fourth and pouring his fifth. “Sleep after I finish.”

The rest of the family watched as he stumbled up the stairs and back to his room.

Bruce sighed. “Jason, would you go...help him, maybe?”

“He’s not gonna listen to me,” Jason said with a snort. “And why not Steph?”

Steph shot him a look, and Jason remembered she knew. He held up his hands.

“Fine.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said with a nod.

The door to the kitchen burst open just as Jason walked out. Dick held onto the doorframe, out of breath.

“Did I miss the intervention?” he panted.

“Just barely,” Duke said. “He had five today.”

Dick whistled. “Least it’s not as bad as Thursday.”

Duke shuddered. Thursday had been a dark day.

...

Jason knocked on Tim’s door softly. The first time he had barged in, Tim had thrown a knife at his head.

“Who’s it?”

He bit back a laugh at Tim’s slurring. “Um, it’s Jason.”

“Go way, I’m working.”

“I brought more coffee.”

There was a pause. Then, “Come in.”

Jason pushed open the door and found Tim blinking blearily up at him from his cross-legged position on the floor. His computer and a stack of folders were spread in a circle around him, like a nest. Jason sighed.

“Tim.”

“Where’s the coffee?” Tim demanded, frowning at him.

Jason opened and closed his mouth, and Tim’s eyes widened. “You lied,” he whispered, looking so hurt at the deception that Jason had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“Tim, let me finish this case for you.” He moved to take the computer but Tim snarled and smacked his hand away.

“You’re a stupid liar!” Tim yelled, and then his eyes were filling with tears. “You lied to me, Jason.”

Jason raised an eyebrow as the tears started to slip down his cheeks. “Alright, babybird, I’m taking over this one.”

Tim sniffled. “You’re so mean, Jason.”

“I know, babybird,” Jason said as he lifted Tim up. “I know.”

“Damian would’ve brought me coffee.”

Jason stepped over other piles of papers and made his way to Tim’s bed. Tim had already closed his eyes.

“Dick, too.”

Jason dropped him onto the bed. “You want me to get them? Cause I can leave.”

Tim cracked an eye. “Don’t be a poop.”

“A poop?” Jason laughed. “You’re saying you’d prefer Dick and co. over me, so who’s the real poop here?”

“Stop saying poop,” Tim grumbled as he buried his face in a pillow.

Jason shook his head and walked back over to where he had picked him up. There was a Tim-shaped space in the middle, so Jason shoved some papers to the side and got to work.

Jason found that the last page Tim had written was completely unintelligible, so he deleted it and restarted. It only took him half an hour to wrap it up, and then he sent the packet of papers to the printer downstairs.

“D’you finish?” Tim asked sleepily.

“Yes, babybird, and I even color coded.”

“Of course,” Tim sighed. “Because what are we, animals?”

Jason just chuckled and climbed into the bed with him. Tim turned and latched onto him like a starfish. Jason blew a strand of hair from Tim’s face and Tim smiled, eyes still closed.

“M’glad they sent you up.”

“I think Bruce might know,” Jason whispered.

Tim forced his eyes open. “What? How?”

“Well,” Jason said, weighing the options. “He’s looking at us right now.”

It took a moment for Tim to process, but then he was scrambling up and almost falling out of the bed. Sure enough, Bruce stood in the doorway, his face impassive and unreadable.

“Bruce,” Tim said, as coherent as Jason had heard him in the past hour.

“Tim.” He looked over Tim’s shoulder. “Jason.”

Jason waved.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Tim said, an almost panicky note to his voice.

“What does it look like to you?”

Tim flushed, and Jason could see the red travelling down his neck even without Tim facing him. Bruce continued before Tim could say anything. “I don’t see a problem.”

Tim went impossibly still. “What?”

“As long as both of you are consenting-”

“Bruce, of course we-”

“And you don’t, I don’t know, kiss on patrol-”

“Bruce.”

“Then I think this, uh, thing, is okay.” Now Bruce looked uncomfortable, like he hadn’t been planning this speech since he had seen them dancing in the kitchen two weeks ago. Jason rolled his eyes.

“We do to,” he chimed in. “But I can’t promise no kissing on patrol, or maybe even-”

Tim whipped around, pinning him with a glare.

Jason cut himself off. Tim could be scary when he wanted to be, despite the racoon bags under his eyes.

Bruce sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “Just, be safe, okay?”

“Oh my god,” Jason laughed. “We’re getting the safe sex talk from the Batman.”

Bruce sighed again and Jason noticed that Tim’s ears were burning. “I have to finish my reports,” Bruce said, and turned from the door. “You two, uh, have fun.” Then he was gone.

Tim sighed and flopped back onto the bed. “That was so embarrassing.”

“Oh, come on, babybird,” Jason cooed, running a hand through Tim’s hair. “At least he didn’t walk in on us actually having sex. Can you imagine that?”

Tim rolled over and buried his face in the blankets. “I’d rather not.”

“Well, you don’t seem so tired anymore,” Jason said, scooting closer to him. “And Bruce did tell us to have fun…”

Tim picked up his head. “I wanna take a nap.”

“Damn.”

Tim wiggled under Jason’s arm and flipped a leg lazily over Jason’s larger one.

“You’re not gonna be able to fall asleep after five cups of coffee,” Jason mused. “So whenever you feel like doing something…”

Tim just tightened his hold around Jason’s chest. “You’re a poop.”

“I would actually prefer it if you called me a shit.”

“No. Poop.”

“Well, you’re a shit.”

“Haha, you said shit.”

“I say shit all the time.”

“Well, this time it was funny.”

“Go to sleep, shithead.”

“I would, but your big hands are on my ass.”

“I thought it would help.”

“Help who?”

“Fair point.”

...

Bruce entered the kitchen, a little paler than he had left but looking satisfied.

Duke raised his head. “Did he get Tim to finally go to bed?”

“He did,” Bruce confirmed. “In an unconventional way, maybe.”

“Jason got into bed with him?” Steph asked, looking unsurprised.

“Yes.”

Duke sighed, Damian sighed, Cass sighed.

“What?!” Dick yelled. “Like, together? Bed? Jason and Tim?”

Steph sipped on her orange juice as Duke explained. “They’ve been together for almost a year. You’re like, the only one on this planet who doesn’t know yet, Dick.”

Dick was still gaping. “But…I thought they hated each other!”

“Nope,” Steph said.

“They’re disgustingly obvious,” Damian sneered. “They still think no one knows.”

Dick closed his mouth, but still looked shocked.

“Just eat your breakfast,” Steph said, patting Dick’s head.

Duke rubbed his eyes. “Maybe I should start drinking coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got the Voltron reference I love you.


End file.
